


5 fois où le Patron a emmerdé Mathieu et une fois où… non.

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Salut les geeks (youtube)
Genre: 5 fois + 1, Gen, M/M, je ne citerais pas de nom, potentiellement avec un prénom qui commence par un A, vous pouvez voir qui vous voulez, y'a un ship avec un type
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avoir ces gens-là dans sa tête, ce n'est pas une sinécure, surtout un. Même si des fois, rarement, il ne fait rien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 fois où le Patron a emmerdé Mathieu et une fois où… non.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petite laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Petite+laitue).



> Cette fic a été écrite pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, pour le kink "possession/manipulation mentale" pour petite laitue. J'en avais écrit une autre pour ce même kink (posté sous le titre "bonne compagnie") qui me plaisait pas du tout et j'ai fini par faire celui-là, qui part sur un tout autre sujet et que je préfère, personnellement. Et puis elle est plus drôle. 
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy

Mathieu avait fermé les yeux pour profiter du jet d'eau chaude sur sa poitrine. C'était la dernière fois qu'il restait debout plus de 24h pour monter une vidéo. Sans doute la dernière avant le mois prochain, mais bon. Au moins il avait fini, et quelques bonnes heures de sommeil en prévision. Il se frotta un moment les paupières et laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur ses cheveux, dans son dos, avec un petit gémissement d'extase tout à fait approprié, le pied quoi. Pour un peu il s'endormirait direct debout dans la douche.

"Tu sais ce qu'on devrait ajouter ici, gamin?"

Un grognement agacé s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme en entendant la voix rocailleuse à son oreille. Evidemment, même là il ne pouvait pas être tranquille. Il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle autre maladie, être intolérant au lactose ou devoir tourner 27 fois la clé dans la serrure avant de sortir, mais non, lui il devait se coltiner une bande de casse-couilles dans sa tête, et dans son corps, de temps en temps. Et même si certains étaient plutôt simples à gérer, ou à faire taire, celui-là aimait se faire entendre. Et il avait un don pour tout rendre salace. Surtout quand on était à poil dans une douche. Il aurait pu l'ignorer, mais c'était ouvrir la porte à se faire emmerder toute la nuit. Et il voulait dormir.

"Quoi?"

"Un miroir, en pied, juste là… histoire qu'au moins j'aie une vue pas trop dégueulasse quand tu fais ta cochonne sous la douche."

Mathieu rouvrit les yeux en sentant ses joues chauffer. Le patron devait être la seule personne qui pouvait faire rougir le mec dont il partageait le corps en le matant. Ou en parlant de le mater. Il baissa les yeux en se recroquevillant un petit peu et marmonna :

"Je fais pas ma cochonne…"

Un rire gras résonna à son oreille

"C'est ça… continue de te dire ça en te matant la bite, c'est mignon."

**XxX**

Au bout de la dixième fois, cette vidéo restait vraiment dans la tête. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il fredonnait cette chanson allemande à mi-voix, alors que, quelque part derrière ses paupières, un certain panda était en train d'inventer une chorégraphie enjouée sur le même air. Paradoxalement, malgré la mélodie horrible et le chant… plus qu'aléatoire, il finissait par être bercé par la musique.

Avachi dans son canapé, les yeux sur l'écran et une main sur la souris, il sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes, comme hypnotisé par des chanteurs bavarois en culottes courtes.

Il avait dû vraiment s'assoupir, ou presque, parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment avoir ouvert son jean et plongé une main dedans. Bon, il n'allait pas cracher dans la soupe, ce n'était pas forcément désagréable, et il n'était pas homme à se priver d'un peu de bon temps en solo. Sauf que là, il n'était pas exactement… en solo. Et merde il avait toujours Gunther le bavarois à dents de requins en face!

"Ah mais lâche-moi!"

Il reprit le contrôle de sa main droite avec un petit effort de concentration et la secoua un moment, comme pour chasser les dernières étincelles du Patron sur sa peau. Il reprit sa souris et coupa la vidéo, juste au cas où.

"Roh allez, fait pas ta précieuse gamin, faut bien passer le temps, surtout quand on a un joujou à portée de main…"

Il remonta dignement son pantalon, ou du moins le plus dignement qu'il pouvait en replaçant correctement une érection dans un boxer, et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu comparer ses parties intimes avec un "joujou". Si c'était le jouet de quelqu'un, c'était le sien, merde.

Bon, maintenant le seul problème c'était qu'il avait envie et qu'il sentait le Patron juste là, à attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose. Quel connard.

**XxX**

Mathieu étouffa un bâillement en entrant dans le café d'en bas. Décidemment, dormir la nuit ça pouvait servir, des fois. Il s'était trainé hors de chez lui histoire de voir le jour, et convaincre le reste de l'immeuble qu'il était toujours en vie, et surtout parce qu'il était à cours de café chez lui et qu'il allait sûrement faire une crise de manque s'il ne se mettait pas une dose de caféine dans les veines dans l'heure qui suivait. Ignorant le hippie qui lui lançait à l'oreille qu'il en avait trop pris, gros, il donna un sourire fatigué à Marion, la serveuse qui lui donnait son fix quand il se motivait à mettre le nez dehors.

"Oh et ben le café va faire du bien, on a l'air bien mou ce matin…"

Plaisanta la barista avait un petit clin d'œil, en commençant à préparer son divin nectar avant même qu'il n'ait commandé.

"Approche gamine, tu vas voir qu'il y a rien de mou dans le coin."

Mathieu se mordit la langue et rangea vite dans son dos la main qui venait d'empoigner son entrejambe, mais le mal était fait. Il avait passé une seconde de trop à empêcher le patron de prendre totalement le contrôle et faire un carnage, mais le sous-entendu vaseux, lui, il était parti en automatique, et le regard de Marion s'était fait glacial. Elle reposa le mug sur le comptoir et croisa les bras. Putain de Patron…

"Dehors."

"Non mais…"

"Dehors."

Mais le café…

**XxX**

La soirée avait bien commencé, un demi-film, un peu d'alcool, quelques chips, et bien vite les vêtements avaient volé dans l'appartement. Et pour une fois, personne n'était venu l'emmerder avec ses commentaires à deux balles pendant sa soirée. Enfin, personne qu'il n'avait pu rapidement faire taire et renvoyer dans son coin. Il aurait dû se douter que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Mais pour le coup, il n'avait pas assez de sang qui arrivait au cerveau pour s'inquiéter de ses colocataires à ce moment-là. Il s'inquiétait juste de son mètre soixante et de la façon de se placer pour ne pas être totalement ridicule. Quelle idée de coucher avec un mec plus grand que lui aussi… bon, il aurait sans doute du mal à trouver un mec plus petit que lui et majeur, mais quand même.

De toute manière, avec une moitié de bouteille de vodka dans les veines, il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour se prendre la tête. Par exemple, enfiler un préservatif devenait une épreuve, surtout avec l'autre qui étouffait un fou-rire dans un oreiller. Un coup de dent sur l'épaule le coupa dans son hilarité quand Mathieu eut enfin gagné son combat avec le latex.

Les gestes étaient maladroits, mais ils furent bientôt tous les deux haletants, et leurs corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Les rires avaient laissé la place aux gémissements et grincements du matelas.

"On s'emmerde gamin, laisse-moi la place que je le fasse gueuler un peu, le joli petit cul."

Les mains de Mathieu se crispèrent sur les hanches de son amant alors qu'il se concentrait pour empêcher l'Autre de prendre sa place et ne pas perdre le rythme. En dessous, un gémissement répondit à ses coups de griffes.

"Tu vois, il aime ça, cette petite trainée. Merde, quitte à baiser un mec fait le couiner!! Au moins une petite fessée, il attend que ça…"

"Rah mais la ferme!"

"Pa…pardon?"

Non, se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, empêcher le Patron de le virer de son propre corps ET éviter de lui parler à voix haute, c'était officiellement trop à la fois…

**XxX**

Mathieu cligna des yeux en se réveillant, une barre en travers du crâne. Se réveiller sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'on avait fait la veille, pourquoi on avait un orchestre de percussions brésiliennes dans le crane et en ayant l'impression d'avoir avalé une poignée de sable, ça arrivait à plein de gens. Mais lui, il se demandait toujours qui s'était endormi, et en l'occurrence, où.

Déjà, il avait un problème, il ne voyait rien. Il leva une main vers son visage pour toucher des verres de lunettes. Il n'y avait qu'un seul abruti pour porter des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur. Dans le noir. Un grognement échappa ses lèvres et il se redressa en les enlevant. Bon. Déjà premièrement, il était allongé sur une table. Et apparemment, il n'avait pas de pantalon. Ni de sous-vêtements. Okay.

Heureusement que sa migraine menaçait de le tuer, sinon il aurait été un poil gêné. Pas que se retrouver cul nu et couvert de divers substances qu'il ne voulait pas définir lui posait vraiment problème dans l'intimité, mais là, à bien y regarder, il devait bien y avoir une cinquantaine de personnes dans la cave. Et personne ne s'intéressait à lui, puisqu'apparemment un type dans les pommes sur une table et sans pantalon n'avait pas l'air plus étonnant que ça dans cette soirée. Autour de lui, des cravaches claquaient sur des fessiers, des gens étaient attachés à des anneaux de fer dans les murs, et d'autres étaient en pile sur des coussins dans un coin. Après un moment à plisser les yeux pour essayer de compter le nombre de personnes dans la pile la plus proche, tout en essayant d'oublier la sensation vaguement collante de la table sur ses fesses nues, il soupira longuement et finit par retomber allongé sur sa table avant de marmonner :

"Je suppose que tu te rappelles pas comment on rentre à la maison d'ici?"

**XxX**

Pour une fois qu'il se réveillait dans un lit, dans SON lit, Mathieu aurait dû s'estimer heureux. Mais déjà, se réveiller en plein après-midi, en travers d'un lit, à moitié étouffé par un oreiller et les fesses à l'air, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Il se désincrusta de l'oreiller sur lequel il venait d'allègrement baver et jeta un œil à droite et à gauche. Au moins, il était tout seul, c'était déjà ça.

Au bout d'une minute à froncer les sourcils et se demander ce qu'il avait raté, il réalisa le problème. Le fait qu'il sentait très bien le petit courant d'air sur son fessier, mais qu'il avait plutôt chaud… devant. Pendant une seconde, il se dit qu'il n'allait pas regarder et se rendormir, voilà, dormir pour oublier. Mais la curiosité fut plus forte, et il jeta un œil vers son entrejambe.

"OH PUTAIN NON PATRON SERIEUX!"

Le panda en peluche de son enfance avait subi pas mal d'outrages. Il avait survécu à tout, et était toujours aussi doux et rassurant. Etait, du moins avant ce jour tragique. Si le fait que son doudou était coincé entre ses cuisses n'était pas un indice suffisant, les trainées blanches séchées dans sa douce fourrure noire ne laissaient plus aucun doute. Ça et le hurlement outré d'un certain ursidé dans un coin de son cerveau. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à s'être fait violer son enfance. Et le patron qui restait irrémédiablement silencieux. Un jour il allait le tuer, il ne savait pas bien comment, mais il allait le buter. Ou le faire mettre en taule.

"Hem…"

La petite voix nasillarde qui résonna à ses oreilles lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il allait faire une rupture d'anévrisme, et il avait trop peur de comprendre.

"Je voulais faire des câlins à Monsieur Panda…"

Sa voix de chaton maltraité aurait presque pu attendrir Mathieu. S'il n'était pas en train de se retenir de rendre son déjeuner. Quant au Panda, il marmonnait qu'il se sentait sale, encore et encore. Dans deux secondes il allait se retrouver assis dans sa douche sous le jet d'eau froide.

"Sérieux gamin, même moi je trouve ça dégueulasse là…"

"… c'est vrai?"

"Bien sûr que non!! On pourra presque faire quelque chose de toi gamin!"

 

 


End file.
